inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GoldAsh
Archived Archived my talkpage for the 4th time. http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/KuramaNorihitoSmall_zps2cc3bb05.png Sidewinder Talks Penguins 18:42, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Inazuma KFC (GO) Part II Hmmm, okay. As the ・ was missing, I thought that it was actually right, but anyways... Is Kosuke maybe written: 巨介/虎介/冴介? 18:44, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I meant Grand Father to Grandfather... The full name would be: 北垣 冴介, I guess? 18:52, May 2, 2013 (UTC) What?! This does not make any sense, for me, but okay. Last try XD, maybe 巨輔/虎助 or 小助, for Kosuke? 19:10, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Woot, I did it! And Munakata should be 宗像, it has to be this. 19:18, May 2, 2013 (UTC) re:Signature The colors are fine (as long as you can read it, there's no issue), it's the image that exceeds our size limits (50x50). Those rules exist to ensure talk pages of articles are as text-only as possible, so sign images should be unobtrusive. Basically you could just resize the sprite and it'll be fine~ For the contest judges, in the end I decided to wait to see how many submissions we'll get, since it seems people are mostly waiting for the last days to send stories in. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 20:18, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Inazuma KFC (GO) Sure, I'll help. I have the CS game so pictures aren't necessary. I already added 3 pages although I don't have pictures for any of them. I'm also missing a hissatsu on Matsuishi Rintarou and Sagami Toshihiko's pages. Sincerely, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:31, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Delete Ya Gold~~! I saw that your chat.css is under the category Candidates of deletion~~ Should I delete it?~~ Wanted to ask if I can before you still want to use it but I deleted it~~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 12:22, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay~~ I will do that as soon as possible~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 12:45, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Images Please , stop remove my images on SARU because I put images on it because I like to help this wiki! Stop please! Thank YOU!--Gamma11 (talk) 18:11, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Helping Ok but first, how can I help in this wiki? I can't do anything here....--Gamma11 (talk) 18:24, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ash! I remember you saying you was going to get Yukimura, so could you tell me where you played the team to get that item for him? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 13:48, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Atwiki I'll try my best: First is the Table of Contents (XD), followed by a explanation how they calculated the "true" stat, but that's up to you, if you want that understand that also. Then, there is a explanation about the Mixi Maxes: *○ = the character has a/multiple Mixi Max(es) *△ = the character has a "Idenshi" Mixi Max (SARU, Vanfeny, Garsha) and lastly *× = they have none Mixi Max First heading: division by stats Now it is subdivided into: Catch, Kick, Dribble, Block and Speed←→Stamina + = makes the spoiler expand, - = makes the spoiler collapse, y'know the drill. At the first table there are five headings: Name, Element, the specific stat, the "true" stat and Best Match Mixi Maxes. The second table is for characters, who are not originally GK, but with the right training they can become good ones. The headings are (in order): Name, Element, original Position, the specific stat, the "true" stat, TP, the type, the parameters, which have to be lowered down in order to achieve the results given in the table, and Best Match Mixi Maxes. Both tables are in every stat. Second heading: division by elements The second heading contains tables, like the first ones, just divided in elements. The Type thing is explained here. Hope I could help ya^^ 18:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Yup. He should have it. But I don't know how high his technique stat is. But I really can't believe that one of the worst GKs in IE3 is now one of the best... things happen boy. Glad that I could help ^_^ 20:03, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Wiki Ah okay~ Thanks for informing me~ I am going to change the list and I will redirect it to the cast of IE and GO~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 19:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Left the chat? Hey Ash. Can I ask, why did you leave the chat? Also what was the purpose of not talking for a minute or whatever it was? XD I hope you're not angry with me, or the other "4" that spoke.. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 19:05, May 6, 2013 (UTC) re:Hissatsu Moveset order should be in moveset order, and it used to be always be like that, I wonder when and WHY someone started rearranging them in another useless order. It's like listing pokémon moves in type order, what use is that if you can't tell what's learnt first and what later? =_= I'm not an harpy that keeps every single page checked all the time, I didn't even suspect someone would go around and mess up hissatsu lists for no reason, so I never realized. Oh, and please resize the image on your signature already. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:41, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, also, could you come on Skype for a moment? I have to leave soon but I want to send you the other files first. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:30, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Yo Ash! It's our turn to debate, and like before, it's for 'Afuro Terumi. I hope you can debate soon because it has to be done by 11pm on the 11th of May UK time. Bye!~ | | ' GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 21:57, May 10, 2013 (UTC) re:Team template Yeah, I've just been quickly removing stray parameters, but most of the time I go by so quickly I end up leaving a blank line. It doesn't damage the template, though. If you want to remove them, feel free to, I guess. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 12:35, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :By the way, did you have the time to judge the fics? Adventure'll be done by the end of the weekend and I only have one more fic to read (saved in on the other laptop so I'll get around to read it tonight) so I'd like to post the results by the start of next week. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 13:32, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kageyama O.O Are you Okay...? Why did you tell me this? XDDD SnowyBoy❄ 19:40, May 11, 2013 (UTC) re:Edits *I simply adapted the template name/link to the other Hissatsu templates. *As explained in the edit summary for the deletion, about 90% of the existing teams are game-exclusive, it doesn't make much sense to mark each of them as such. If there were any anime-exclusive teams, now that would warrant a category, but I don't think any exist, if memory serves me right. *That's good! Once you're done, feel free to just leave everything on Skype, I'll get the messages tomorrow. *Upcoming episodes articles have always been an attraction for spam and speculation, so it's been a habit since the original series to semi-protect the next episode article (to keep anon vandals off) and full-protect later episodes. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 22:13, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:KAGEYAMA!!! LOL I was actually shocked you messaged me that and puzzled, and after some searching through you're contributions and I saw that Kageyama comment you had on TsurugiFan's blog, I understood now XD I even reblogged the post XD Nice one! LOL XD My husband Ibuki was shocked though because he imagined Kidou saying it to Kuroiwa//gets shot Oh and about Emma's message to me about you, well, I understand that you're annoyed by Emma, but please calm down okay~? This is a warning, and I hope you'll be more professional next time and won't be complaining about her, keep some thoughts to yourself or to others who agree with you okay~? We shouldn't fuel fire with another fire ^_^ At the same time, Emma also did something wrong, so she also get's warned. Skype Hey Ash, I created my Skype account, my name there : demoniaakuzanaaku Torch92 (talk) 13:54, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm waiting for you to add me. Torch92 (talk) 09:03, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Heya Ash, I just recieved my Neppuu game today (Oooh yeah) and I was wondering how to recruit Tamano, could you help me? I can't asked it on Skype because my PC isn't fixed yet ;-; Well I don't have a signature so I'll just leave a fancy smiley \(<>_<>)/ REI RUKH STARE \(<>_<>)/ --xXFireTheEagleXx Re:New downloads! Oh my god, thank you so much for telling me!!!! I can finally get Shuu now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D By the way, how do you get him and Yuuichi ? xD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 19:41, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I got Yuuichi! But where are Shuu's requirements!? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 19:53, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I forgot to say that I checked his requirements yesterday xD I guess I was just so excited that I thought that there was a special cool way to get Shuu in the game, but forgot to check his requirements hehe. I need another 25 uniforms for him :/. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 14:58, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Downloads Yeah~! I already knew it~ but still thanks for informing me~! ^^ Do you know where to get the third recruitment of Mouri?~ It is a character but I don't have him yet~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 14:07, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thanks Gold~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 14:47, May 17, 2013 (UTC) re: Thanks No problem, and happy to help~ Also, I MIGHT order Neppuu now, though I'm starting to think Raimei is better with Hakuryuu (main storyline) and Vanfeny (:3) So, how was your experience with Neppuu, is it good or....? Fubuki風吹 Gyro Saving Re: Summaries Summaries on articles should contain the summary for an article, so sometimes, it can't be helped if the summary is kinda long with the long sentences. As for the grammar, since you wish, okay. I also got an idea, you could proof read my summaries and plot writings like a beta reader if I still don't have a hang on the Episodes, that way, it's like a tag team ^^ Okay~! Got it. I guess it's because I write it in notepad that I don't see the grammar errors LOL, I rarely use Micfosoft Word for typing it out since the last time I tried it, it didn't save spaces at the same time it's really slow at saving >_> Well, anyways, see ya. re:Video code Sadly I can't do anything about it, it's a source code from Wikia so the issue is there. You could try submitting a bug report to the staff and see if they are able to fix it? They're generally pretty slow at dealing with these sort of code fixes, though, so I don't know if they'll even take it into consideration for now... --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 16:57, May 18, 2013 (UTC) re: You! Hey Ash! Doing sooo fine (and hoping you do too ^^) Er...um... I didn't had exams ^^" and I missed you too :'D Hoping we'll catch up soon in the chat and I don't have Skype :c (for personal reasons) Fubuki風吹 Gyro Saving Re: Message GoldAsh, I understand that you’re angry at that plot, but I made that before I received your message so I wasn’t able to re-do it. Though on a more serious note, that isn’t what’s bothering me. The thing that bothers me is how you messaged me. You messaged me both about the summary and plot grammar in a very rude manner. It feels like your shouting at me, especially at the parts where you add ??!! parts. It’s not that I’m saying you should send me a happy message about that, but be more professional and do not be rude. Truthfully, I think it’s time for you to know that some other users are not happy with your rude manner of talking either, and what’s more is that you became more ruder ever since you asked to be removed of your Chat Moderator Status. Be sensitive on other people’s feelings. You could have messaged me nicely, or if you’re really angry you could have messaged me in a professional serious manner. You should also control your feelings in talking to others. Please, be nicer, considerate, and understanding next time, I know you’re better than this. Alright, I understand. Anyways, I'll do my part from your message. Well, actually the 1st and 2nd message wasn't at the same degree as the 3rd message though. As for asking other to read the plot, I think I'll do that. They do it alot in fanfiction.net on (they're called Beta readers though, LOL ). Anyways, thanks for the last part of your message. Re:Shootcommand24 Sure~~ I was about to do it anyway before you messaged me~~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 18:09, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Links to articles The shorten name are redirects, and they still redirect to their intended articles. Sure, the full name can be used with no problems. However, if the full name of an article has been mentioned a few times already and we want to link to said article again, I don't see why we can't use the redirects for a change. They are also short and convenient. SS4 (talk) 05:44, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Of course I'm planning to change all of them. But besides the pages that are related to the Strongest Eleven In History, I don't know if it's mentioned anywhere else. SS4 (talk) 05:47, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Z-Slash AH! THAT ONE!!! ^^ Okay, added it ^^ Judging from your new profile pic, your really loving Z Slash XD Anyways, I need to sleep now ^^ You just made it in time XD Re:Wikia Contributor Thanks for informing me~ I blocked the IP~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 22:07, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for informing me again~ I blocked the 2nd too~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 22:43, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Technique Okay, since you have the game, I hope you can help me with this... After observing some of the recent debates in Shane's blog, I think I'll have to ask you more about the Technique Stat. At first, I thought that the usage of this one was to help the player control the ball easier, so that he would be more hardly to lose the ball or to miss a kick/pass, just like the Control Stat in the original games. But now, I can see everyone saying that this stat is only suitable for a Goalkeeper, it doesn't help the other positions that much. Is this true? [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:55, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Yup, that's what I thought. The Technique Stat is indeed useful for Midfielders and Forwards, too. Have you ever wonder why Shindou and Gamma would have such a high Technique stat like that if it's useless? XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 15:03, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Djtrance Yes, I was planning on un-banning from the chat. But I will not un block her from editing the wiki. Her friend could access her account to do that again. Besides, she never edits, so it is the best to block her for a while and we'll ask her what's actually happened and ask her to change her password and sign out whenever she left her PC. In the meantime, I'll keep her being blocked from editing on the wiki. I hope this will be solved soon. P/s: Please ask NishizonoNakata or any other admin/mod to un ban her from the chat. http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 22:54, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Debate Wait, what do you mean by mistake? I can't seems to find one XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:06, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Oohhh, so that's what it is... XD But wait, that's not my fault XD On King Arthur's article there's nothing more but that Keshin's name, someone should've added that information. Oh well, I thought that it was something really big... But I think I can cope with this problem, because it doesn't affect my team's debate that much anyway... [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:28, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I don't think that's a good idea. If we leave the article like that, people who don't have the game won't be able to know if the character actually got that Keshin or not, just like me. And this wiki is not just for people who have the game, so I think it's necessary. So, let me guess, King Arthur will get this Keshin in the Real Legend team, right? [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:40, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Congrats Thanks Gold. Means a lot :) Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:13, May 30, 2013 (UTC) re: Happy Birthday! Thank you Gold! I really appreciate it! Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Opinion on Soul Eater Hey Ash! I just wanted to ask what episode you're on now with Soul Eater? You may have guessed but I've finished it now (well I finished it a few days ago). So if you've finished it, tell me your opinion of the last episode/anime! You still think it's better than Inazuma Eleven? xD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 20:29, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Time Huh, I guess you're right. Ah well, must be a wiki bug or somethink.. Oh by the way whilst I'm writing on your talk page, I thought I'd let you know I got the first volume of Soul Eaters manga! GouenjiShuuya'123 [[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']] 22:55, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Debating? Well Gold I understand that and it doesn't look like the next Round will start tomorrow so even if your team is debating which I can not say then it won't matter because I still need 7 more rates. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 19:07, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: MSPD Well the thing is Gold is that I kinda already talked to Gouenji about a temporary replacement for you. I know its bad to say but I did and Gouenji said Tsuchiya would be a temp replacement for you. However because your team was the runner ups of Group X that means there in the 2nd semi final so maybe if Tsuchiya doesn't want to be your temp replacement then I will try and delay the Round until the 14th. I know this is most likely your last time taking part in MSPD and although it will be hard to loose a skilled debater like you I will try and make Kai much better than MSPD ever was so hopefully you could take part knowing the blog game will be much better. Yer your right the Rounds do tend to go on for longer then expected XD Well I will try to think of something Gold because I do want you to help out Gouenji and Fubuki and get them through the semis and maybe into the Grand Final! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 21:35, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Gold. Ok the thing is I don't know what to do with your team now. The Round between Kariya and Takato is ending today but what about your match against Lord's team? I know you don't want to miss out I mean Lord's team are great and worth versing but Tsuchiya said he would help out Gouenji and Fubuki in your absence. Plus if I start it today you could make your debate tomorrow the 2nd a day before your leave and Tsuchiya could cover the countering for you. If not then I don't mind post poning the Round but a lot of users want to get through MSPD quickly so please tell me what you think. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 18:42, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Edit Hello. I just want to ask you why did you undo my edit on Tenma? He was a goalkeeper like twice you know.. so he should be included in the goalkeeper position. If you could undo that edit, that'd be great! Thanks! :D Snow.angel97 (talk) 15:33, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edit Oh I see then. But then, why is his goalkeeper number on there? Snow.angel97 (talk) 15:38, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Ahh ok gotcha thanks! :D Snow.angel97 (talk) 15:57, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Rei/Ray Sure, I don't know anything about Japanese, but that's what it says in the anime. Snow.angel97 (talk) 18:27, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Fine, I'll change it back. Snow.angel97 (talk) 18:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Whoop. Looks like I don't need to. I was going to, but I guess someone else already did it for me. Snow.angel97 (talk) 18:32, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Snow.angel97 I guess I was a bit too late to revert it as Leo already changed it~ Sorry for being late~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 18:34, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Skill and stat Hey Aush, I'm still feeling a bit unsure about what you just said, so I'll ask you a little more. Did you mean that when Shinsuke's Mixi Maxed, not only he get a 100% Catch boost, but the skill Catch Plus 30 will be automatically added to his Catch stat, too? Or, the skill Catch Plus 30 IS his 100% stat boost? [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:54, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Jesus, you really scared me to death, man, and this is the second time! XDDD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 15:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Danganronpa (Anime) Hey Ash~ So I was wondering, you said that Danganronpa was going to air in the Summer right? Well has it started yet? Because on MAL it says it's "Airing". Also I'm about to watch the first episode of Angel Beats now!! I got a day off from school because I overslept :p GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]12:35/07.2.2013 Re: BMMM Oh, well nothing can be changed about it anymore. But I'll have it in mind. Thanks for telling me. Hope you had a great vacation. See ya, 20:08, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hi! Hey~! It has been a while indeed~ I have been doing fine~ How about you?~ I am just editing some small things~ XD. Might be doing it more frequently though from now on~ It is also nice to see you editing around~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:39, August 29, 2015 (UTC) That's nice to hear~! Good to see that you are still editing around when you can~ I am trying to keep the wiki alive somehow (it will come to an end someday though--) and to somehow complete the wiki~ (not that it will be though-- XD). Suprisingly I have still vacation~ My school really starts on 10 September~ How about you?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:48, August 29, 2015 (UTC) That's too bad though-- Good luck on your final year~! Yup and I am also in the 6th year-- It is going to be hard-- Let's do our best together then~~ Sure, I would like to~! (I see you right noe though in the chat~ It is kinda late so I am not able to join and it is a bit difficult on phone nowadays--) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:59, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey! I can't get in the chat right now. I dunno why. Must have blocked me or something. Feel free to message me back or just tell me where you wanna chat. Pot19/talk 16:20, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Touchi Ai Good afternoon, Gold Ash. I'm Sol Daystar, and I'm from the french Inazuma Eleven Wiki. This morning, I have done a modification of Touchi Ai, because I saw in my game Inazuma Eleven 3 that Touchi Ai is a midfielder (you can check if you want). So, can't we write she is a midfielder ? Thank for your attention, Utilisateur:Sol_Daystar|'Sol' Daystar(Discussion utilisateur:Sol_Daystar|discussion) 14:33, February 13, 2016 (UTC) PS : Sorry for my bad english, I am french ! ^^ ---- No problem, have a nice day ! ^^ Re:New Template I see it as well, the template was not complete yet. It seems that the KHA, MIMAXKH and KHF still have to be added. Misch60 (talk) 14:12, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :I have added those parameters as well. :Misch60 (talk) 14:24, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I guess on the individual pages it can be linked to the Keshin page. However, on the Episode pages, it is better to link to the Keshin Armed page, as the user and Keshin are mentioned in the link. ::Misch60 (talk) 15:13, February 20, 2016 (UTC)